


we're in this together

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Peter is pregnant, and is too scared to tell Tony the truth.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	we're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Peter are dating, but Peter is of age in this fic!
> 
> Based off this quote:  
>  _“I think I know you well enough to know that you’re lying.”_

“Peter, I think you should tell Mr. Stark about this,” MJ says worriedly as she sits on the edge of the tub, watching as Peter leans against the wall miserably after getting sick again, and they both know why Peter has gotten sick. “This is obviously making you miserable, and you need his help.”

“MJ, I can’t tell Tony,” Peter groans. “You can’t tell Tony either. Swear you won’t tell him.”

MJ sighs as she stares at Peter. “How long do you think you can keep this a secret from him?”

“I’m only a couple weeks pregnant now, and he hasn’t seemed to notice any difference. I mean, it will still be a couple of months before I really start showing. I just… I can’t tell him,” Peter mumbles.

“And why not?” MJ presses on. Crossing her arms against her chest. “You still haven’t given me a proper reason to why you can’t tell the father of your child that you’re pregnant.”

“Because Tony will leave me!” Peter shouts. “He’ll think I’m disgusting, and… and besides, he doesn’t want kids.”

MJ frowns. “Why do you think Tony will think you’re disgusting, Peter?”

“Because, I’m not normal. I-”

“None of us are normal, if you really think about it. You live with a bunch of superheros, for Christ sake, Pete. I mean, he already knows you’re Spider-Man, and he doesn’t even care that you can climb walls and swing from building to building with webs,” MJ argues.

“That’s totally different,” Peter frowns. “This is…" He sighs, and shakes his head. "I just can’t tell him. Okay? Please don’t say anything!”

MJ sighs in defeat. “Fine. I won’t tell him. But, if I feel like you’re in danger, or the baby’s in danger, then I’ll tell him whether you like it or not. Only because I care about you, and don’t want anything to happen to you while you're pregnant,”

“That’s fair,” Peter mumbles, looking down at his hands. “Thanks.”

MJ gives him a small smile, and then she looks down at her phone to check the time. It’s after two now. “Well, I should get home before it gets too late,” she says. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Can you help me up?” Peter asks, holding out his arm.

MJ laughs, and then carefully pulls Peter up from the floor. “You’ve really got yourself into a pickle, huh?”

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Peter whines. “I’ll walk you down. I’ll tell Happy you’re ready to go.”

Peter quickly cleans himself up, feeling gross after just getting sick, and not wanting anyone to suspect or question anything. Living with two spies definitely makes sneaking around hard.

Peter says goodbye to MJ after walking with her down to the lobby, thankful Happy is there to offer to take his friends home and make sure they get home safe, and then makes his way up to the common floor, where he finds Tony in the kitchen, making himself some coffee.

“Your friend going home already?” Tony asks, glancing up at Peter for a moment.

“Yeah,” Peter replies, trying to remain calm. He still feels a little sick, and doesn’t feel much better about his pregnancy after talking with MJ. It’s nice that someone knows, and he can go to her for help.

“Hm,” Tony hums, taking a drink of his coffee.

“What?” Peter asks, staring at Tony suspiciously.

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything,” Tony replies, walking out of the kitchen.

“But you obviously want to say _something_ ,” Peter says as he follows Tony. “You’ve got that look-”

“What look?” Tony asks, turning to look at Peter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You always get this look on your face whenever you’re thinking too hard. I know you Tony,” Peter says.

“That so? Well, I know you too, Peter. And I know you well enough to know that you’re hiding something from me,” Tony argues. “MJ never comes over to the tower, and that’s suspicious enough for me.”

“I just wanted to hang out with my friend. Am I not allowed to do that?” Peter huffs.

“Of course you are. Peter, you’re getting defensive now. Obviously you’re hiding something from me. So, why don’t you just come out with it? Whatever it is, I’m not going to get mad or judge you-”

“But you will judge me!” Peter cries, throwing his arms up. “That’s the problem!”

“I’m honestly a little hurt that you would even think I would judge you without asking me first,” Tony grumbles. “How long have you known me for, Pete?”

“Since I was thirteen,” Peter mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Exactly, and now you’re twenty two years old. We’ve spent enough time together, and you should know that I would never judge you for anything,” Tony says, trying to remain calm so he doesn’t freak Peter out.

“I’m pregnant,” Peter blurts, causing Tony to freeze in his spot, dropping his coffee mug on the ground, startling Peter by the loud noise.

“I’m sorry. What did you just say?” Tony asks. "Ignore that mess. We’ve got something more important to deal with-”

“I- I’m sorry!” Peter exclaims, his eyes widening. He can’t tell if Tony is happy or not, which scares him. “I- I was just scared, and that’s why I didn’t tell you. I thought you would break up with me, and leave me with the baby and I can’t take care of the baby by myself. _I’m_ still a baby, and I-” Peter immediately gasps when Tony takes a step forward, and prepares himself for the worst.

“Shut up, Pete,” Tony mumbles before engulfing the younger in a hug, wrapping his arms protectively around Peter. He smiles when Peter instantly melts into the hug. “I would never leave you, or our baby. Do you understand me, kid? We’re in this together. I promise.”

Peter whimpers and buries his face in Tony’s chest, squeezing him tightly.

“Uh, what’s going on here?”

Tony growls as soon as he hears Steve’s voice, though he doesn’t pull away from Peter.

“Why is there a coffee mess on the floor?” Steve asks as he and Natasha step into the living room.

“Jesus Christ. Shut up, Cap. You’re ruining our moment,” Tony grumbles, before pulling away from Peter and kissing him passionately. “You really are? I mean… How?”

“I don’t have the answer to that question,” Peter admits.

“Doesn’t matter. I can’t believe it. I know things are crazy right now, but I promise I’m not leaving you, and I need you to trust me on that,” Tony swears. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“It was silly of me to even think of such a thing,” Peter whispers, blushing.

“That’s right,” Tony smirks. He goes to speak, but stops when Steve walks over to clean up the mess. “Honestly. You realize I have an AI and robots to clean that up?”

“Tony, you’re going to be a dad, you can’t keep relying on your technology for everything. The baby needs _you_ ,” Peter argues, jumping again when another glass shattering noise happens.

Steve looks over and sighs when he sees Natasha has dropped her own glass, making another mess on the floor. “Dammit Nat,”

“I’m sorry. Did Peter just say that _you_ -” She points at Tony. “Are you going to be a dad?”

“Why do you find that so surprising?” Tony asks defensively, rolling his eyes fondly when he hears Peter giggle.


End file.
